About First Steps & Peaches
by OlivettiMachine
Summary: Sasuke is back into missions. Naruto is the new Hokage to be. Sasuke suddenly realizes he wants another child. But Sakura is convinced he wants another child for the wrong reasons. Meanwhile, Sarada is learning to walk. Peach Included. One Shot. Complete. PostCanon. Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer:** _Since Santa didn't bring me Naruto's Copyright, so I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series._

* * *

 **About First Steps & Peaches**

Sasuke got home after a long meeting with Kakashi and Naruto. Dealing with a meeting with Kakashi was not a problem for him, but dealing with Naruto, now that he was the new Hokage-to-be. that happened to be quite hard. Not that he was not happy for his teammate (although he would never admit it in public, of course), but since Kakashi announced the _dobe_ would be the next Hokage, Naruto had been specially annoying and over-excited. Of course, Sasuke was grateful with Kakashi, he (and Tsunade) reinstated him as a Konoha shinobi and also allowed him to go (and even lead) some relevant missions outside the village (not too long or too far since he agreed with Sakura that until Sarada was older they wouldn't accept any missions that could take any of them away from their child.) But also, Sasuke was a little bit upset, 'cause since Kakashi announced who would be the next Hokage, Naruto received a kind of special treatment, getting better missions and having the chance to decide about important aspects of the village. Kakashi explained to Sasuke that is decision had to do with Hinata's pregnancy with Naruto's second child. It was a priority having Naruto around the village, to complete his training as the new Hokage and maintain his obligations as father and husband. So, having a better treatment was about having a child? Sasuke thought. Good, he gladly would get Sakura pregnant again. No problem. After all, he always wanted to have more than one child, and of course, he was never going to accept the _dobe_ winning him on the children competition (or any competition they had). But on the other hand,, maybe that was not the best way to introduce the subject to Sakura…

He opened the door and heard Sakura talking to Sarada. "Come here, sweetheart. Look what I've got for you" Sakura was asking her daughter.

Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the living room. "Sakura I want another child. I'm gonna get you pregnant." he stated.

Sakura widened her eyes and almost yelled "You are doing what?"

Suddenly Sasuke looked around and saw his precious child rolling on a carpet on one side of the living room while Sakura was on her knees a few steps from the baby offering her a small piece of a peach.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What did you just said?" she asked back.

"Don't change the subject." he replied.

"No, you don't change the subject. You want to do me what?"

He sighed. "I want to have another baby."

"Right now? Why?" she asked.

"Because."

"That's not an actual answer. Why?" She asked again.

"No, the actual question right here is… Why is Sarada rolling on the floor while you are offering fruit to her?"

"Well…I'm trying to get her to stand up by herself…and maybe try to take some steps."

"Wait…that's why you are offering food to her? Are you trying to train her like a dog? Are you treating my precious child as a stupid puppy?"

"Of course not, you idiot! I'm just… offering… a goal to her… rewarding her… effort…" She blushed a little "Ok, maybe it looks like a dog-training, but it's definitely not! And puppies are not stupid."

"Whatever. She's too young to walk." he argued.

"No, she's not."

"She's not even one year old."

"Ten months."

"Too young." he insisted.

"Not at all."

"I don't want you to train my daughter like a dog. And that's all. End of the topic."

"Well, maybe you'll get your chance to do a better job with the second one, don't you? Since you've decided you're going to inseminate me like a/

"Wait, no, no, no... I'm not going to inseminate you. We're going to have a baby." he almost yelled. Not a very romantic and proper way to have that conversation.

"No, we are definitely not. End of the topic." She ended in a severe tone leaving the small pieces of peach on a table near the couch and standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasuke asked softening his voice.

"I'm going to wash my hands, they are sticky. Take care of your daughter, please."

Sasuke sat down next to his daughter and caressed her belly softly. The baby giggled and smiled to her daddy and Sasuke couldn't help but smile too.

"Dada." Sarada said.

"Hi, honey. What were you doing?"

"Yummy." Sarada replied pointing with her tiny hand to the peach.

"Yummy? Are you sure? Don't you prefer a tomato?"

"Tomato." Sarada repeated.

"Yes, a tomato. A delicious tomato."

"Tomato!" Sarada repeated again and started clapping her hands.

Sakura entered the room again and rolled her eyes.

"Look who's trying to manipulate our daughter now…"

"I was not/"

"Oh boy, and she's just stubborn like you are. That's for sure." she chuckled and sat on the couch.

Sasuke handed a toy to Sarada, stood up and sat next to his wife.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I didn't mean what I said. I just think that she's not ready to walk yet."

"She is. But I won't push her. You were right. She has to go on her own way. Step by step. My parents always pushed me too hard, I don't want to do the same to Sarada. I'm sorry."

"Hey, we are just learning, aren't we? The three of us." Sasuke said softly kissing Sakura's forehead.

"Yes, you're right. But I was not training her like a puppy!"

"Ok, maybe I overreacted."

"Oh, you overreacting. so Uchiha." she laughed.

He took her hand in his own and stared at his wife with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sakura… You don't want to have more children?"

"Of course I do, idiot. But I don't want you to come home and state you're gonna get me pregnant. We have to discuss it. This is exactly the kind of decision we must make together, don't you think?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Look, Sasuke. Sarada is the best thing ever happened to me/

"Yeas, I feel the same way." he added.

"But she was kind of…unexpected. I want us to be positive when we decide to have more children."

"I'm positive I want to have another child."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." he tried.

"Nice try. Why? Why now?" she smirked.

"Because…" he started. He. was starting to feel stupid. Ridiculous. And sweaty.

"Yes?" Sakura tried again.

"Naruto is having another child, isn't he?"

"Oh, please, don't tell me this is a kind of weird competition you have with Naruto…"

"Of course not" (He knew he was lying a little bit but he didn't want Sakura to punch him on the face or worse…making him live without sex for the rest of his life.)

"Then?"

"Naruto is going to be the next Hokage and…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Can I talk? I'm trying to explain myself."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I'm not jealous. But since Kakashi knows Naruto is going to have another child he always gets better missions, he receives a special treatment".

"I see."

"I want to be useful. I want to help Konoha I swear. But I… also want to be around. Around you and the baby. I don't know when I'll be asked to leave for a long time. If I have to stay away for a long time in the future, I want to make sure I had been there for Sarada. I would hate to have another child and miss his childhood"

"I understand. But the problemhere is not Naruto, or having another child, or having better missions. You're afraid of missing Sarada's childhood, and hat's why you don't want her to grow up."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. And it's really sweet. You don't want her to grow up because you don't want to miss anything. But, Sasuke, she'll grow up. She is growing up. We don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. If you are requested to leave for a long time we'll manage it. I promise. I won't let you miss anything important. If you want to ask Kakashi for another kind of missions just do it. I'm sure he would be happy to send you to important missions. But, Sasuke, we are not having a second child as an excuse for anything. I don't care if it is next month or in five years or ten , we are gonna have more children, but because we'll want to."

"That sounds fair." He mumbled.

"Good." She smiled

"Good." He smiled back.

"But I think it's really sweet of you wanting to be around."

"I'm not sweet" he protested

"You can deny it as many times as you want, but you are." she leaned forward and kissed her husband softly.

"Yummy." Sarada yelled suddenly.

Her parents turned their heads to stare at their daughter. Sarada was standing still, balancing herself grabbing with her tiny hand on the small table. With the other hand she was placing a piece of peach on her mouth.

"Yummy!" she yelled again smiling.

Sakura clapped her hands smiling widely and Sasuke laughed out loud.

"Look at her!" Sakura smiled.

"Stubborn like her dad, definitely."

Sarada tried to take a step and was about to lose her balance.

"Be careful." Sasuke stood up in a second and picked her up before she felt into the floor.

"You know she's gonna fall into the floor eventually, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But not today." Sasuke replied.

"Maybe we can help her." Sakura stood up and offered her hand to her daughter who instantly placed her own into her mummy's.

Sasuke did the same and placed the baby on the floor standing.

With the help from her parents who were standing next to her taking her by her tiny hands, Sarada took her first steps.

After having a small tour around the house, the sweet tiny explorer was tired and Sakura sat her on the carpet again and offered her another piece of peach. The baby smiled tasting the sweet fruit and clapped her sticky hands. Sasuke sat on the floor with her wife and daughter and stared at Sakura asking:

"Are you sure you don't want to have another baby right now? We are pretty good at this, don't you think?"

"Yes we are. And yes we make cute babies, that's for sure. But, Sasuke-kun, try to learn something from our daughter. Step by step."

"Does that mean we are not even… trying?" he teased.

"Did you lose your mind or what? Practicing is essential. I'll keep you well trained." she smirked.

"Ok by me. As long as you are not trying to dog-training me with fruit or anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes and put a piece of peach on Sasuke's mouth to shut him up. And that's how, between arguments, laughs and pieces of a sweet peach, Sarada took her first steps.

* * *

A/N- Hi fellow readers!

While working on a long story here it is another one shot, hope you all like it.

Definitely it does not have a super interesting plot but I wanted to picture this moment in the Uchiha family. I was ice-skating with my nephews today, watching them fall on the ice for the first time, and this story crossed my mind, so I wrote it when I got home.

As usual, I'm sorry for my lack of vocabulary, grammar mistakes, typing mistakes, quotation mistakes, narrative style mistakes, etc... for any mistake. ;)

Any ideas or requests for one shots will we very welcome! Also reviews, of course!

Hope you are all having great holidays :)


End file.
